Harry Potter and the Veil of Friendship
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post DH manip epilogue.A romantic story about Harry and Hermione's lives 4 years after the end of the war. How true love is finally uncovered from the Veil of Friendship after years of suffering for both sides... Sum sucks, story is better Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

_****_

Ok everyone :) Here is a new small story by me, I thought it would be different, it's not what I wanted it to be but I still liked it. So here is a small story about Harry, Hermione and Ron 4 years after the end of Voldemort, followes the DH but manips the epilogue, I hope you all like it :)

_**I need a beta for this little story so if someone is interested p l e a s e pm me :)**_

_**Enjoy... and Review :)**_

* * *

Harry Potter and the Veil of Friendship

_By Christina Potter 09_

_Chapter 1 - A sad aftermath_

_The Hidden Harmony is better than the Obvious – Heraclitus (Greek philosopher) _

Harry Potter opened his eyes with a groan and looked around startled at the sound of a slammed shut door somewhere in his flat. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands flat on his face in an attempt to wake up fully.

'Darn it, Ron!' Hermione's voice was heard and Harry put his hands back on the mattress, he felt his stomach aching at the sound of her furious and pained voice. Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table, 7.13a.m., way too early for those two to be in a fight with slamming doors and screams.

'I don't care Hermione!' Harry heard Ron's voice shouting after a few seconds, 'He broke up with my sister and I said nothing, still living with Harry when a member of my family was so deeply hurt was a hard choice for me,' Ron's voice continued this time much lower. Harry sighed, the same, old, good story Ron used the last three years when he tried to have something done.

Harry stood up and moved close to his bedroom's mirror and looked at himself. His glasses were long gone since he couldn't attend his Auror training with eyesight problems, his body was nicely toned he had to admit after the four years in the training with all the tortures the magical gym contained. But still, the guilty expression on his face betrayed it all the same guilt he woke up with every day, not for the break up with Ginny three years ago after a year of strangling between healing the War's wounds, trying to be back on track and having Ginny with her too closed character trying to support and help each other after a year of absence and unawareness of what they had been through separately. Not because of the fights he had with Ginny over her jealousy for every female creature that moved close to Harry. No, his guilt was build and roaring inside Harry Potter because he- for the last two years as he had realized at least- had feeling for a certain brunette young woman with long bushy hair and a loud voice which was now cursing out of his room somewhere in the flat.

'Well, Harry is a member of _my_ family, Ron! Do accept that, and I'm not leaving my house.' Hermione was heard this time and another door slammed shut. Harry sighed more and pulled at his hair in frustration. He didn't want to listen to Hermione being upset, and he was certainly not fond of listening to her and Ron fighting over him.

A flash from the dream he had seen came in his mind and a chuckle escaped his lips. A family with Ginny as his wife and Ron and Hermione together seemed so ironic and unrealistic to him now… _Yes sure, a family with children with the four of us fighting over everything all the time._ Harry thought and looked out of his bedroom's window and the dark clouds that were ready to start crying rain. He never understood Ginny in the weeks of their crush in school and their months after the War, not once; they had lost so much from each other's lives that it was very difficult to keep up from where they had left.

"_You think I'm that daft?!" Ginny had screamed. "You think I don't know what's wrong? You never let me in! You never let me see your heart, I was always out, out of you life, out of your heart!' she had kept screaming, she then chuckled sadly and looked at Harry with disdain. "Of course I should know better, she was always first!" she had screamed and had slapped him hard on his cheek. Harry had covered his cheek with one hand but her words hurt him more than her hand._

"_What are you talking about?!" Harry had screamed back in frustration, he knew this time would come sooner or later but Ginny was out of her mind now._

"_You know! But of course you'd never admit it would you?! We're over! Over!" Ginny had screamed a last time._

Harry hadn't realized what she meant then but after a few months, when he saw Hermione devastated after another fight with Ron he got it, because only then he felt a sting in his heart twisting at the site of Hermione's brown eyes looking back at him with so many emotions that he guessed were addressed to Ron. Only then he understood that his heart was full of Hermione to leave place for anyone else. Only then he realized that Hermione was always there for him did he knew that he was in love with his best female best friend. And only then he realized that he had to shut his mouth and heart as not to ruin his friendship with both Ron and Hermione.

Harry's hand reached his left cheek where Ginny had slapped him three years ago, while she was telling him that someone else was always holding his heart's keys. Now Harry knew that Ginny was so very right back then like Cho Chang was even earlier, like the Prophet was, like Skeeter and Krum were, he wasn't sure when he fell for Hermione exactly, was it during the Horcrux hunt? When he just tried to stay alive only with her by his side? Was it before that? When they made the D.A.s and she was the one to plan everything, was it when he saw her with his jaw dropped right before the start of the Yule Ball or was it after the War? When he saw her kissing Ron many times and the darn feeling of pain and discomfort filled his insides, falling in love sometimes is such a slow process that you just need a flick to realize that your heart bursts from love for someone you never thought you'd fell for.

But what do you do when you realize that you have fallen for the one you shouldn't have? What do you do when you know that revealing your true feelings will destroy the only friendship with the only person that never abandoned you? Many times; Harry had done this questions in his mind and he always came to the same answer; pretend, pretend that you're happy when you see Ron and Hermione kissing, pretend that your monthly girlfriends are great, pretend that you didn't notice Hermione's disdain at your change of girlfriends with every new moon, pretend that Hermione is the one beneath you during lovemaking, pretend that you don't know what those girlfriends are talking about when they're shouting that you whispered or moaned Hermione's name when you climaxed, just pretend.

'Bloody, fucking Hell.' Harry cursed aloud as he pulled at his hair once more lost in all these desperate thoughts yet for another morning.

The last years had been just that, a bloody, fucking Hell, with him bringing girlfriends every month in his, Ron and Hermione's flat with the hope that he won't imagine Hermione whimpering beneath him, that he won't try to see her face in every kiss he gave in random witches and muggle girls. Ron and Hermione living with him as the trio had decided four years ago, Ron and Hermione fighting from day one, Ginny living with all of them for a few weeks back when Harry was with her and then having a huge crack with Ron in their friendship because Harry had broken up with Ginny. A sad aftermath for the Hero's life indeed.

Since Harry and Ginny had broken up Harry and Ron had became really tensed with each other, because of Ginny Harry hoped, but sometimes, when he saw how Ron looked at him; Harry knew, Ron had seen the signs and knew that Harry has feelings for Hermione, the same feelings he had denied even to himself the night the Locket was destroyed. But they were friends, they couldn't just fight and separate their ways, right?

A smile came on Harry's lips when he thought the last years he and Hermione had came even closer, the only good thing that had happened to him actually, Ron had started from zero with George at the joke shop but Harry and Hermione had stared as Aurors in the training program, Ron had applied as well but he hadn't been accepted because of his O.W.L.s results. The last years in training and the flat Harry was more than happy to see a new Hermione, carefree from the war, paying more attention at her appearance, living casually in muggle London like he did, even if Ron never fully adjusted.

The first months were happy for them, possibly because those months were a time of realization and need for their old childish selves. After those months, Harry had problems with Ginny, Ron and Hermione were back on their usual problems and Ron was pushing Hermione to go and live somewhere in magical London on their own, something Harry was terrified of and Hermione always refused to do so. Ron after almost two years stopped asking her to do that step, probably too tired of trying.

Harry knew Hermione and Ron would eventually break up. Harry was fine with living in his bubble of lies the months he was with Ginny but when that bubble broke Harry landed in cruel reality with everyone wanting a piece of him and a future to look at. Harry then noticed that Hermione and Ron were more than bad for each other, they never took a decision without fighting and even the fact that they all lived under the same roof was Harry's idea. Hermione moving to Australia for the summer after the war was another wound that Ron made sure to keep open and bleeding. Harry's male best friend never forgave him and Hermione for going to Australia to help Hermione's parents when he had to stay back with his family because of Fred's loss and economical problems. When Harry had left for the first time with Hermione he had first felt alive and free, he was happy to meet the Grangers better than he had and to help them to be back on track. He was happy yet embarrassed when the Grangers thought that he and Hermione were couple. But when they returned in England, Harry had to pretend yet again so he wouldn't break anyone's heart when he thought he was in love with Ginny.

After a loud crack of apparition Harry decided to move out of his bedroom as he put some clothes on and took some money with him. He took a very deep breath and put his casual face on so he could start his pretending for yet another day, masking everything that ate him inside.

He moved out of his bedroom and looked around the corridor. There were two more doors close to his bedroom, the bedroom of Hermione and Ron's and another one which now was something between a library and a bucket, the room used to be Hermione's bedroom at first. Harry kept walking on the corridor as he remembered the endless nights of casting powerful silencing charms around his bedroom in horror of losing his grip at the possible sound of Hermione crying out or moaning in the middle of the night from the bedroom close to his…

Harry finally reached the living room and looked around him, the living room was a mess, broken pieces of glass were covering a big part of the floor; Hermione was curled in a ball close to the window, a spring storm had broke loose outside and Hermione kept her eyes on it, not noticing Harry approaching her. She wasn't sobbing and her back was unmoving, a sign that she didn't lose more tears for Ron this time.

Harry reached his hand to touch Hermione's shoulder lightly not to scare her but she turned her head and looked at him with a mask of no emotions as face.

'We woke you up, didn't we?' Hermione asked and Harry was surprised to hear her voice clear.

'Are you OK, Mione? Do you want to talk about it?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled at him and shook her head, she looked back out of the window.

'I really like this nickname, you know.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and moved closer to her, his stomach and chest against her back as they started looking out of the window at the rain and each other from the glass' reflection, Harry knew this was one more of the "moments" they spent when they were rarely alone, he wouldn't just let it go.

'I know, I found it for you a year a go. When you were injured in the training.' Harry said and Hermione smiled as Harry could say from her reflection.

'Yes you did, when you helped me.' Hermione said and Harry sighed and moved his head just a bit forward so he could catch her roses' aroma.

'Well I have a depth to pay to you for all those times you saved me, mentally and physically.' Harry replied her statement and hoped that he didn't take it too far. Hermione turned around and find herself trapped between the raped by the rain window and Harry. He didn't move away from her nor Hermione tried to move. Just for a few seconds they stared in each other's eyes, searching for answers as they did the last years, as they always did. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Harry could feel Hermione's breasts against his hard torso, the breasts he had been wondering for the last years how do they feel in touch. He finally realized what they were doing or actually how they looked like pressed against each other and stepped back.

Hermione sighed and lowered her head, the same did Harry, the trio's friendship had changed allot the last years with Hermione and Ron fighting in a daily basis, Ron and Harry distancing themselves noticeably, Harry not being comfortable in the Burrow because of his break up with Ginny and him and Hermione coming even closer as their trainings and misery pushed them to their current friendship.

'I think he has an affair,' Hermione said casually still with her head lowered, Harry shot his head at her direction and looked at her.

'What? You mean Ron?' Harry asked dumbfounded, he couldn't believe that.

'Yes, I think he sees Lavender again.' Hermione said and Harry moved closer and this time hold her by the arms so she would look up at his eyes.

'What makes you think something like that happens?' Harry asked quietly, he didn't know if he should feel happy, sad, angry disappointed, nothing or all the emotions that threatened to break loose in a moment like this.

'First, I know Ron well enough to notice his change and secondly, I've found some notes he was hiding in his drawers.' Hermione said and Harry felt his blood boiling, Ron didn't only have the one person Harry wanted but cheated on her with someone like Lavender Brown. 'You knew right?' Hermione asked her eyes full of fear of the answer; Harry looked at her like she had two heads.

'What? No Hermione, I didn't,' Harry said louder than he intended to and Hermione looked away.

'I thought you were just covering him, you know; you're both guys and I thought he had told you about it.' Hermione said quietly, even Harry didn't want to; he got angry with her.

'Hermione, is this the way you think I would treat you? Knowing something like that and leaving you in the dark? I swear in-'

'I don't want you to swear Harry, I believe yo-'

'My parents' memory I didn't know about it, Mione, I swear.' Harry finished and Hermione looked at her feet again blushed.

'I'm sorry, it was so sudden that I didn't know who I can trust anymore,' Hermione said and Harry was still surprised that she didn't cry. 'I believe you,' she went on and this time Harry hugged Hermione tightly, she returned the hug in a desperate way and they allowed themselves in their hug for awhile, just to linger in each other's arms.

'If you haven't noticed, Ron and I are not as we were, Mione, not anymore. But even if we were, I would never keep such a secret from you. You can always trust me.' Harry said and felt her nodding against him.

'Because of your and Ginny's break up you're like that with Ron.' Hermione murmured.

_And not only_ Harry added in his mind but nodded with his head. They broke the hug after awhile and looked at each other.

'Are you sure he cheats on you Hermione?' Harry asked and mentally kicked himself, why was he doing this?

'Almost sure, I think I know Ron well enough to believe so.' Hermione added a few endless moments after and Harry could notice the slight uncertainty in her voice. She wasn't sure and he knew he couldn't let himself and feelings exposed when she wasn't sure of something like that.

'Are you hurt?' Harry asked, Hermione looked at him in the eyes.

'I'm disappointed,'

'You didn't answer my question,' Harry demanded and Hermione didn't took her eyes away from his, Harry didn't dare to believe it but he saw more than care and affection in the eyes he had looked in so many times.

'No,' was all she answered and Harry knew then, it was over for Hermione and Ron. Harry knew that was the end of a false and tormented relationship after four years of pain and trying from both sides if not more from Hermione's. Harry hugged Hermione again. 'I'm not hurt because he cheated on me, I'm angry and disappointed because he's lying to me, because he thinks he can do this to me, because he thinks I'm stupid enough not to notice.' Hermione went on and Harry closed his eyes and started rubbing her back with his hands.

'I know,' said Harry and kissed the top of her head. 'But you're not entirely sure so you need time.' Harry said, not to help Ron but to smooth her pain. 'Do you want to leave from here? Go out to have some fresh air? Just you and me.' Harry dared to say and Hermione looked at him and said a faint yes, they didn't use to do that because at first Ginny was having her jealousy crisis and then Ron always looked and behaved as he knew something they had done but didn't admitted it, a fact that exhausted both so the only times they had for each other was only in the trainings and of course when Ron was there..

Harry knew that moment that things changed forever, he knew he could never forgive Ron for casting Hermione once again aside. He knew he and Hermione had to leave that place with all those memories of shattered relationships and friendships. Harry also knew with a small flicker of hope in his heart, that now, he had his change.

* * *

_**Sooo? I know it had allot of blah blah and little dialogue but i needed to explain how things are between the trio, even if I didn't like this chapter very much I can promise the rest are much better :) Please tell me what u think of it, this was one the most realistic stories i made for Harry's life after the end of the books series.**_

_**waiting for your reviews :)**_

_**feedback is love :**_

_**Christina**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so very much for the great reviews, guys. You all are so supporting, thanks. Soooo here is the all new chapter!! Yay, it's better from the first one and this one has SMUT, so if you're too young don't read please. In chapters with smut I have less reviews :( I dunno why, Smut is good :P**_

_**So here is the new chapie, it's also unbeta-ed so be kind and patient :)**_

_**Enjoy...**_

Chapter 2 – Mistakes and Betrayal

With a loud crack, both Harry and Hermione were out of the Leaky Cauldron. They hold hands as they used to do and started for the pub, they entered the building and Tom immediately helped them to a table. Harry ordered breakfast for two and silence followed between them when Tom left, sometimes, after many tiring hours in the training Harry and Hermione visited the Cauldron just for a butterbeer before heading back home. Hermione looked around and Harry pinned his eyes on her face. He was surprised to say the least of her learning so many things about Ron and almost ending things with him and not even tearing up. With a flick of hope Harry thought that the time of Hermione crying over every stupid thing Ron does was finally over. Harry hadn't realized Hermione had pinned her own eyes on him; he smiled almost goofily at her.

'What is it?' Hermione asked and Harry just shrugged and smiled.

'I'm just happy you're relaxed, that's all.' Harry said and Hermione smiled as well, probably for the first time that day.

'Well, to be perfectly honest, things with Ron were dying down the last months.' Hermione said and Harry felt a few inches taller. He never talked with Ron about their love lives because talking about your best friend's sister with him and your female best friend with him as well was something that made Harry's guts twist.

'I see,' Harry only said. 'But you're angry with him,' he added and Hermione looked deep in his eyes once more that day.

'Of course I am, I trusted him with many important things in my life, Harry, he was my first relationship.' Hermione said and Harry felt his blood boiling at the thought of Ron having Hermione in many and intimate ways, the only thing that soothed his pain was the past tense she used. 'I'm sure you understand me,' Hermione added and Harry looked at her quizzically.

'You and Ginny…'Hermione said so he could get the point, he raised his eyebrows and nodded. She knew he was a bit confused, she also knew that he was different from the start of the day, when Hermione was thinking of her possible break up with Ron, an option that always occurred to her even at her best days with him; she thought she'd be devastated with the break up from her first serious relationship, her first lover. But no, Hermione Granger felt nothing than disappointment and anger for the youngest Weasley son. She was so tired of being with Ron, fighting, arguing, never finding peace and if she wanted to be true to herself she was somehow relieved when she found the love notes of his to Brown, now she had the change to end all this mistake of hers and keep up with her life.

Looking at the raven haired man in front of her made her mind dare to travel to those old dreams of hers, those dreams of her being one of his girlfriends, feeling his body against hers like she did before and not being ashamed. For a few splitting seconds she dared to think of Harry and her as she did back in their school time and the Horcrux hunt, the times Hermione Granger was in love with Harry Potter, her best friend, her brother, she just hoped that her heart could be free, that Harry Potter wouldn't still have the power to devastate her with a single word, because Hermione Granger's heart was still bleeding at the simple though of her best friend with the shaggy hair and the emerald eyes.

When Hermione realized her feelings the trio was in a row in a cold tent, somewhere; in the middle of nowhere. When she saw Ron running out of the tent and away, and seeing her left behind with Harry, Hermione knew, Hermione had chose who deserves to have it all and which one must come second best in her heart. Harry was the winner that night, and many more nights that came. Her love for Harry was the reason of sending her parents so far away, Harry was the reason for her suffering so much in her six years in Hogwarts and her time in the Horcrux hunt, her love for this darn handsome man was the reason of her being who she was.

'Hermione, are you still in there?' Harry's voice stopped her thoughts. She snapped and looked at him almost alarmed.

'Yes, I'm sorry; I got carried away for a moment.' Hermione said apologetically as the breakfast came and she helped Tom to serve them.

'I saw that,' Harry said and just hoped she was thinking something else than Ron. When Tom left again the pair started eating in silence.

'I think I will move to my parents', for awhile at least.' Hermione said after awhile and Harry almost chocked at his orange juice. 'It's the only place I can go, Harry, and don't give me that look.' Hermione added as she saw hurt in his eyes. Maybe moving at her old house would help her to suppress her anger for Ron and her feelings for Harry, even if she doubted it, she had to give a shot.

'Hermione, come on now.' Harry said, the very same talk had taken place a few years ago when Hermione was ready to leave for Australia without him or Ron. After almost two days of trying Harry had finally made it and followed her. He never understood why she didn't want him with her that time.

'What do you want me to do, Harry? Return in the flat and having Ron smelling Brown's perfume all over? Do I deserve that?' Hermione asked and Harry looked at his plate, he wasn't sure if she would accept his proposal but he had nothing to lose.

Hermione looked at him for awhile looking at his plate and even if she fought not to admit it, he looked cute and handsome with his eyebrows frowned in thought.

'Of course you don't deserve such things, Mione.' He said and Hermione felt her stomach aching at the sound of her beloved nickname. 'Maybe you could come with me in Grimmauld; you shouldn't worry your parents, anyway.' Harry said and Hermione closed her eyes at the thought of him and her in the old house. She knew Harry kept the house in a great condition, other people would have taken it down already but Harry decided to make something knew out of the old depressing place. He indeed had made a wonderful place to live in; she never understood why he kept living with her and Ron in the small apartment in London. But didn't she want to live with him in Grimmauld? Would she be able to keep her masked feelings in the same way with him alone in the same place with her? Would that be possible? Hermione knew she would disappoint her parents since they had warned her –and Harry was right there to listen to it- that one day, sooner or later Ron would hurt her. And now, they came true. Hermione sighted, on one hand, she would have to fight not to expose her feelings if she lived with Harry, but on the other hand, she knew her parents would be really sad to see their little girl returning home because someone like Ron broke her. Hermione Granger didn't break.

'Fine,' she finally answered and Harry flashed a bright smile and let loose of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He felt like the most fortuned man in the world for having a new start with Hermione. Grimmauld was the perfect place by now for two people and Harry knew he could do anything for Hermione to help her adjust. 'But if you want me as roommate then we should move soon.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'If you want, we can move our things by magic even today.' Harry said and Hermione simply nodded. Big changes were happening to them but they were both willing to follow the flow, they had nothing to stop them after all, a shattered friendship and a broken and betrayed relationship were the last things that held them back.

'It's a nice ide- 'Hermione started but stopped as she pinned her eyes somewhere behind Harry. He turned and looked at the stairs of the pub, connecting the bar with the bedrooms in the floors above. There; Ron was moving down with Lavender behind him, holding her by the hand. Hermione stood up and so Harry did, the last proof they both needed so they could stop secretly to feel guilty for their feelings was right in front of them. Ron soon looked around and stopped on his tracks when he saw Hermione and Harry looking in silence back at them, he let of Lavender's hand and moved faster down the stairs in an attempt to approach Hermione.

Harry moved close to Hermione who was still unmoving with her eyes pinned on the redhead. Harry knew this look on her face, disdain, disappointment and tiredness. Harry left a few galleons on the table and wrapped his arms around Hermione, when he felt her hugging him back, he closed his eyes momentary at the feel of her feel and then apparated both away.

The next thing they saw was their flat. Harry let of Hermione and looked at her face, a few tears were ready to escape her eyes, Hermione sniffed her nose and pointed the house's walls, she cast a powerful anti-apparation charm and left to her bedroom. Harry stood there for a few moments and took a few breaths; he released the charm as he knew it could be proven dangerous for the ones that would try to enter the house and with another short breath left to pack his own things.

In the room close to Harry; Hermione was taking her things frantically out of drawers, cupboards, the wardrobe and shelves by magic. She wiped her angry tears and kept packing in boxes she conjured with her wand, in a few minutes all her clothes were packed along with her personal items, now only her books were left to be packed, she started moving all her books in boxes, "accioing" other things from the rest of the flat as she tried to fight the urge to cry. She was so sad for all this, for losing a friendship of so many years just because Ron thought he could do such things. Darn it all, she didn't deserve that. She was also terrified of how she would live alone under the same roof with Harry this time, the tense that had build up the last months, even years sometimes suffocated her, the way her body set itself on fire every time she felt Harry's body against hers drover her crazy. The need she felt for him every time he looked at her with those sad, emerald eyes made her cry for release. And yet again, she couldn't imagine her life without those thrills, because after all, she was living for them, for the man who caused them to her…

'Mione are you ready?' Harry asked as he moved inside Hermione and Ron's bedroom, he had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds just watching her packing, watching how her back's muscles moved as she was tensed. Crookshanks moved close to him and Harry scooped the pet in his arms and handed him gently to Hermione's when she turned and faced him.

'Yes, I am, are you?' she asked and he nodded.

'I already sent my boxes to Grimmauld, I called and informed Kreacher about our move, he didn't seem too happy but he accepted with no objection.' Harry said and Hermione nodded as she put Crookshanks inside his basket. Harry moved close to some large boxes and with a complicated movement of his wand the boxes disappeared, he kept doing the same spell he had learnt in his training till all of Hermione's boxes were gone from their view.

Hermione stood there watching him with her pet's basket in her arms. When Harry finished with her stuffs he moved close to her and smiled.

'Thank you, for everything, Harry.' Hermione said and Harry smiled wider and pulled her closer to him in his hug, even if Crookshanks' basket was between them.

'No problem, Mione, it's more than my pleasure to be with you, anywhere and anytime,' Harry said quietly and felt Hermione nodding and sighing. What he would give just to kiss and caress her as he wanted to, what he would give to make her his. He closed his eyes as a crack pulled him out of his thoughts and brought him back in his cruel reality. Hermione moved away from him, frowned.

'He could split himself, Hermione, I couldn't let him get hurt,' Harry said apologetically at her frowned face about the release of the anti-apparition charm. Hermione only nodded as she knew he was right, regrets of Ron's physical health was the last thing she wanted tormenting her mind.

'Hermione!' Ron's voice heard and soon the redhead was entering the bedroom Harry and Hermione were standing in. Ron looked with horror in his eyes the empty from Hermione's items room and moved close to her ignoring Harry completely.

'No!' Hermione said warningly and took her wand in her hand from the back of her jeans. "Don't touch me!' Ron stopped on his tracks.

'Hermione, please, it wasn't what it seemed to be.' Ron started and Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief, he was ready to burst on Ron. Hermione snorted and gave a look at Harry before she answered to Ron.

'Watching you changing day by day and finding your love notes buried in your drawers, and then seeing you and Brown coming from a place which contains only bedrooms. Well believe it or not, I'm not as stupid as you think, Ron!' Hermione said raising her voice in every word.

'Drop it Ron, it's enough.' Harry said and Ron this time turned at him.

'Who in hell talked to you?' Ron asked and Harry looked at Hermione and respected her pleading face. Without answering Ron's words he moved close to Hermione.

'We're leaving, and don't attempt to follow because this time the guards will harm you, Ron.' Harry said and Ron growled and kicked the foot of a table making the other two gasp.

'I knew you'd betray me, I knew you two were together for long,' Ron shouted and Harry rolled his eyes, if someone had respected Ron more than Hermione then that person was Harry. To his worry, Hermione got worked up at Ron's statement.

'What are you talking about? I found you with Lavender! Harry and I never did a thing Ronald! For heaven's sake, in spite of apologizing you're blaming me? Try and get over your self!' Hermione shouted angrily. Having Ron screaming at her that she was disloyal when she had just caught him with his ex-girlfriend was just too much.

'Oh really… You two always were together, even when I couldn't attend the training, you two went there, and you got closer and closer and then he split up with Ginny, he did it because of you Hermione, open your eyes, notice how he looks at you when you're reading or just moving close to him! Notice him and his bloody behavior; you didn't want me to be with Lavender? Then you shouldn't distance yourself as you did since he started bringing his girlfriends inside this darn house! Sometimes I feel like I'm fucking invisible in this house with the two of you and your bloody lives in common, in a muggle place I could never adjust away from our world, why don't you admit that you wanted to be the two of you?' Ron said shouting all the time. Both Harry and Hermione were left speechless listening to him. Harry couldn't believe Ron had noticed all these things, he couldn't believe Ron knew all this. Hermione right next to him was thinking the same things if not even more as she tried to work out that Harry might indeed broke up with Ginny because of her.

'This is your entire fault!' Ron snapped at Harry and both men took their wands at the same time. 'You said she's like a sister to you, and I believed you!' Ron shouted and raised his wand.

'Stupefy!'

'Protego!'

"Expeliamous!'

Ron's Stupefy hit Hermione's double Protego and Harry's expeliamous hit Ron's hand and his wand flew away. The trio fell in silence only with the Protego charm separating Harry and Hermione from Ron, that scene had repeated itself almost five years ago.

'I was right, you chose him.' Ron said. Harry didn't want to stay to listen more. It was time for him and Hermione to leave. He hugged her tightly and together disappeared away.

The next moment Hermione could see the inside of Grimmauld Place, now the house had clean furniture and walls, it was less scary and more welcoming. Harry pointed his wand at the walls of the house and cast the anti-apparation charm. Harry and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly. Harry wanted it or not he knew Ron was right in many things he had said. But he was shocked to know that Hermione had showed signs of love for him, he was also terrified of Ron's words about him showing the same signs. Hermione moved closer to him and looked deep in his eyes.

'Harry—I – I –'

'Shsss,' Harry only said and placed his thumb against her lips to stop her. Hermione placed Crookshanks' basket on the floor slowly, it opened magically and the pet moved out and away from them. The pair stood like that for a few moments, just starring in each other's eyes. They knew Ron had revealed the only things they didn't dare to look straight in the eye for so long. They knew that Ron was right about Hermione choosing Harry over him and Harry having feelings for her. They both knew they were exposed.

Harry decided to do the only thing he dared only to think for the last years. He leaned and his lips brushed Hermione's as his thumb moved to her cheek. Hermione gasped but closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmer to his. The stood like that for a few heartbeats, then passion took over. Harry's arms tightened around Hermione and hers around him, her hands run up his back and front, savoring the feel of his muscles as his hands got lost in her hair and waist touching her as he always wanted, his tongue slipped in her parted lips and a battle for domination started.

Hermione moaned in Harry's mouth and he knew it was time to move further, he couldn't believe he was kissing and caressing Hermione, he couldn't believe he had what he finally asked for. It could all be a dream so he decided to enjoy it as long as it'd last. Hermione hugged him tighter, not wanting to lose the feeling of security in his arms, she needed him so desperately, she didn't want this moment to end.

Harry hugged her by her bottom as he pressed her against his body and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her against the closest wall. They kept kissing and strangled for awhile as they took Harry's shirt off. Hermione leaned and started kissing Harry's neck as her hands ran up his torso and rubbed against his nipples, making him groan. His erection was painful in his boxers and the warmth from Hermione's body against his drove him crazy.

'Not here, I want us on a bed.' Harry managed to say and Hermione nodded as she kept kissing him. He got a better hold on her body and started for the stairs as he started nipping her earlobe, biting on her neck and kissing her face. He reached the master bedroom after a few moments in moans and groans and kicked the door opened, he shut it with his leg and moved Hermione close to the bed, they fell together on the mattress without breaking their kiss.

Hermione felt so alive and happy with Harry close to her, it was finally the time to feel how is to be needed by someone. Harry always needed her, and even if he didn't want her even if Ron was wrong and Harry only needed her for that night, need wasn't that bad. She let him carry her up the stairs and in the room, she let him place her on the bed and she opened her legs further for him to rest between them. Hermione trusted Harry with her life; she knew everything would be fine.

Harry kept kissing her, he enjoyed to listen to her moans and sighs, her whimpers and pleads, it was the most beautiful music in his ears, he loved her and he could only hope that Ron was right, that she chose and loved him as well. He opened Hermione's shirt to reveal her black lacy bra, he smiled up at her and started kissing her torso, paying special attention on each breast of hers.

Hermione moaned and ached her body at Harry's mouth on her breasts. Soon he was taking off her bra and his mouth had true contact with her sensitive flesh. She closed her eyes at the pleasure but opened them when she felt him taking her hands which were caressing his body and placed them above her head. Harry moved next to her and trapped both her hands with one of his above her head. He kissed her lips again and Hermione relaxed even more against him.

'Trust me,' was all he said as his other hand moved down her body, caressing every single, feminine curve of her body till he reached her thighs, Harry moved his hand till he felt her wet underwear, with a movement of his hand it was disappeared and Hermione moaned loudly as his fingers touched her moist body. He started massaging her, not taking his eyes away from hers, enjoying the pleasure he caused at her.

'Harry…' was all Hermione could moan again and again as Harry entered her body with his fingers, till she ached her body and with a loud cry climaxed with Harry's hand still on and inside her body. Harry kissed her tenderly, giving her a few seconds to recover and then moved on top of her as he released her arms.

'Are you sure, Mione?' Harry asked even if deep down, he already knew the answer.

'More than ever, please,' Hermione whimpered and Harry nodded and leaned to kiss her again as she took of the rest of his clothes by magic.

The kiss was broken from both moans as Harry entered Hermione's body with force, she cried out in pleasure and he in need. They couldn't keep a slow pace, not anymore, years of suppressing their feelings led them to that frantic encounter.

And yet, it wasn't just a fuck, Harry knew, it was something more, even if his thrusts were powerful and he penetrated Hermione, even if she screamed in ecstasy and pleaded for more, even if they didn't whisper sweet nothings to each other's ears. Harry knew; it couldn't be any other way after all this time of trying to pretend, he felt more alive than ever, because for the first time in years, he didn't pretend. Hermione was the one whimpering beneath him. Hermione was the name he cried out when he climaxed and Hermione he held while she was climaxing once more.

Harry collapsed against Hermione and then rolled over, taking her with him; she went willingly even if she was still fighting to catch her breath. They stood in silence and sleep was soon taking over both.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard Hermione saying that they needed to talk, of course they did, but not that moment, that moment was dedicated to their passion, to their bodies, their minds could take over later…

* * *

_OOOK so that was it, what u think of the H-Hr-R argument and Hr-R's break up? I wanted Harry close since I always believed he would be close when that would happen because Ron would be out of the line. _

_PLEASE REVIEW because FEEDBACK IS LOVE!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_OOOOOOK everyone, here is the new chapter, THANK YOU for the great reviews I'm really happy u like this little story so much. _

_I'm a bit sad the epilogue of End of Illusions had only few reviews but I hope to see more, anyway, here is the chap of this story, I think you will like it since I tried to work on the characters as they would be later on in their lives :)_

_It's un-beta-ed but I did my best :)_

_Christina_

Chapter 3 – A shattered Dream

_Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back towards the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate._

'_Who wouldn't prefer him? What woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing to him,' crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: their lips met._

_She hesitated, but recognized the dismissal. She picked up the book and then walked back past him into the tent, but as she did so, she brushed the top of his head lightly with her hand. He closed his eyes at her touch, and hated himself for wishing that what she said was true: that Dumbledore had really cared._

Harry opened his eyes with a terrible headache, he didn't used to have headaches the last four years and this kind of headache occurred only when had took a sleeping or a calming potion. At this thought his arm grasped the place of the bed Hermione should be laying on. His head snapped at the direction of the empty space and groaned as he found a small piece of parchment with Hermione's handwriting.

_I'm sorry _

Harry looked at the parchment for a few moments like he waited for more words to come out. He crawled his hand into a fist, destroying the small piece of parchment in his hand.

'Darn it!' he whispered as he stood up and searched for his clothes around the bedroom. He put them on and looked out of the window, it was still afternoon, but if he wanted to believe that he knew Hermione and her potions he had to get scared right that instant. He looked at his watch and with horror he realized that it wasn't the 12th of June anymore but the 13th. Hermione had given him a potion that lasted a day and a half.

'Darn it, darn it, darn it!' Harry said and pulled on his hair as he came out of his room, he entered the room Hermione would take and he wasn't surprised to see that all her things were gone. He took a deep breath and leaned against the closest wall. He knew everything would shatter after their encounter, he knew she would get scared and ran away. Harry hit the back of his head against the wall and cursed once more. He had to find her.

'Kreacher!' Harry shouted and the elf showed up and made a bow.

'Yes, Master,' the elf said.

'Where is Hermione?' Harry asked in hope of some information.

'Ms. Hermione is gone sir; she took all her things and told me not to wake you because you were tired. She didn't say where she's going, sir.' Kreacher said and Harry took another big breath, he had many places to search and so little time to spend.

'Darn you, Hermione, darn you.' Harry said under his breath as he tried to release the anti-apparition spell and found it already broken, he apparated away.

Far away from him, Hermione Granger was trying to short everything in her mind as she kept moving in the small playground close to Privet Drive, a place she knew Harry wouldn't think of searching for her. She hid her face in her palms and took a breath; Harry would soon wake up and start searching for her. She felt so fragile, the last two days she ended everything with Ron, their relationship, their friendship and had slept with Harry, _Harry_ of all people, she had screwed up the only true friendship she had, she had used the man she loved more than anything and anyone else and she was sure Harry thought the same, that he had been used.

A sob escaped her lips and she started crying hard, all the tears were now leaving her eyes after two days of suppressing herself, tears for Ron and the way he decided to treat her, tears for the truths Ron had said to her and Harry, tears for the way she treated Harry with her turn, tears for how Harry would feel, tears for the feel of his body against, on and inside hers, tears for her broken heart which never allowed her to take the right choices.

She felt drops hitting her body and looked up with tears running down her cheeks, the sky above her was already dark as night was covering England and rain started raping the playground and her body, in just a few moments the storm had broke and the sky, its angels and she were crying for her darn destiny. Hermione stood up and only then she realized that her entire body was shaking by the cold, she didn't care, with a crack she left for the only place she could go and hide next.

Harry cursed under his breath as he exited Hermione's parents' house, leaving behind him two very worried people. Hermione had passed from there, leaving her stuffs and pet and promising to her parents to return and explain everything. Now with Harry trying to find her; Harry only achieved to worry Jane and Alexander Granger more than they already were when they saw their only child tearful leaving all her things in her old bedroom and leaving again. Harry sighed as he looked around the neighborhood Hermione had grown up.

He didn't know where else to go and search for her, he tried in every corner of Hogsmeade, he searched in Hogwarts, in the Leaky Cauldron and the Flourish and Blots, he searched even in their old flat to find it empty from Ron's stuffs as well. He took a deep breath as he pulled at his soaked hair. The water had already pierced his clothes, he could feel his body getting cold but he didn't care, because his heart was on fire for her, for the only person he would give everything up. The streets and the small gardens of the semi-detached houses were raped by the rain, so Harry's body was, so his heart was, and only one person could heal it for him, but he had to search more, only if he had a clue of where she could go.

He needed to find her, to talk to her, to explain himself as she should do with him. He knew Hermione needed him like he did with her, even if he found her and she told him that it was just a fuck for her. Harry knew she would lie, because her body told him otherwise a few hours ago, because her face and her whispers told him a different story, a story of love, and Harry needed to hear this story again, because he knew that this was the true story of his and her life. With no more hope, Harry let a small sob escape his lips and decided to go to the place he had used to be visiting every week, the only place he found peace and could open his heart and pure his feelings with no fear of being exposed.

When he apparated close to his parents' tombs he gasped as he saw a form close to them, he recognized her immediately, her bushy hair were now stuck on her back and face, one of her arms were hugging her body and the other was fastening her mouth so the sobs could be muffled. Her entire body was shaking at the force of her sobs and the cold. Harry approached her with no second thought as she turned her head and looked at him.

Hermione's stomach dropped when she heard the sound of apparition, she knew who was close to her. She always knew when _he_ was close to her. She snapped her head at the direction of the sound and gasped when she saw him soaked to the bone approaching her. She tried to take a few steps back but Harry was already grasping her arms and crushing them with his force. Harry leaned just a bit so they were in eyelevel; she tried to gulp when her brown eyes locked with his emerald ones. She hoped the graveyard, the place she spent one of the most precious Christmases of her life with him would be the last place he would think of searching. She was wrong.

Harry looked deep in Hermione's eyes, he knew his hands hold a painful grasp on her arms, he knew he was hurting her; he knew he was hurting himself. 'I deserve some explanations.' Harry started loudly, partly because the rain got even harder and partly because all the emotions of pain, relief, anger and love came out of him in full-force. 'And then, I will give you mine!' he added and Hermione didn't dare to break their locked gazes. She tried to take a breath; she knew she couldn't run away, she knew she had to give the last hit to her only true friendship and love after what she had done with Harry, only the thought of not being alone in that bed gave her power to speak and defend herself.

'I deserve some answers too,' Hermione said with a broken voice and Harry nodded angrily.

'I wasn't the one who left or the one who used the fucking potion to have more time, Hermione!' Harry snapped angrily and Hermione looked down at her feet ashamed. Harry nudged her forcefully so she would look back at him, he needed to keep looking in her eyes, they were the only ones saying the truth. Hermione started crying again, he didn't step back and he didn't loosen the grip on her arms, he knew that if he did, he would crack. 'Look at me, look at my eyes and tell me you love Ron or some other bloody bloke and not me, tell me you don't love me!' Harry demanded and Hermione broke into sobs without looking at him.

'I can't!' the words escaped her lips in a scream. Asking such a thing was shattering her soul, she could never utter such a lie, she could never say such a thing to the man her heart belonged to. 'Because I can't say such a fucking lie, Hermione, because I love you with all my bloody heart.' She heard him saying and she finally met his eyes.

'What?' she asked afraid she had listened wrong, afraid her mind played tricks with her.

'I love you, I love you so fucking much it hurts, do you hear me?' Harry said as he nudged her again, he never thought he would say to the one for his heart that he loved her with so much pain and anger. He never said to Ginny he loves her and now he realized the first time he said and meant it was to Hermione and only. Even if he nudged her; Hermione's eyes were fixed on his, wide and fearful but fixed on his. 'I love you,' he said a last time and looked back at her; he needed her to respond, to do anything but to respond in some way.

'I thought, I thought— 'Hermione started dumbfounded but after that anger flicked inside her and a river of pain started flowing from her lips. 'For a time, you had Ginny and Ron above all, and I was nothing, Harry! You had your best mate and your precious girlfriend and I was just the best female friend when at school and the Horcrux hunt, I was part of you like you were and remain part of me!' Hermione this time snapped and tried to yank herself free without success, all her tears had stopped at the sound of him saying he loves her. She knew he meant it but he had hurt her as well and he deserved to know it.

'After the war, you were back on track with Ron, the one who betrayed you in the most difficult time of your life, and with Ginny, and what about me Harry? Nothing, there was no me anymore, you just followed me to Australia because the Death Eaters were free, then what? You broke up with Ginny and you started having girlfriends, one day I lost count of the sluts that entered that darn apartment. And I had only Ron who seemed to care. And now you say you love me!' Hermione screamed and her voice was heard around the graveyard despite the noise from the rain. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and this time she collapsed right in front of him, after all those years of keeping her emotions locked inside her she finally found a way of release. She knelled in front of Harry and he; even shocked at her revelation followed her on the mudded ground in front of his parents' graves.

Hermione finally yanked her self free and hid her face in her hands. She couldn't believe all this mistake could hurt her so much, she couldn't believe her chest could hurt even physically. She didn't have the strength to look at Harry's eyes now that the truth was finally exposed, she didn't want to see anyone in the eyes and most of all she didn't want to see herself in the eye because she knew she lied to everyone but most of all to that poor bushy haired girl with the brown eyes and the innocent soul who always studied hard to achieve what she wanted. After a few moments Hermione felt Harry's strong arms enveloping her shaking frame.

Harry after a few moments of being numb and watching Hermione falling apart he closed his eyes and hugged her as she shook in the power of her sobs and the cold. It was time for him to say the truth and for Hermione to hear it and sooth her soul. He released her just so he could look at her.

'Hermione, look at me,' Harry said but Hermione kept her face hidden in her hands. 'Please Mione, look at me, sweetheart.' Harry said again and Hermione slowly let her hands fall close to her body. She looked at him with her pained red eyes and he made a big effort not to crack at her sight. 'For a period of time I might left you out, because Ron was my best mate, another male to talk about bullshit and Ginny was my small escape for a snog and then a shag. I know I never thanked you for the things you have done for me. I know, I didn't praise you for what you've done for me. Sometimes I thought you would always be there, and when you weren't it felt so wrong.' Harry said and Hermione lowered her eyes, he tugged her chin so she won't look away again.

'But Hermione, everyone was right about you and me, Krum, Cho, Ginny, Ron, I always put you above all in my heart. I can even hear your voice in my head, telling me what the right thing is. I fought many times with both Ginny and Cho about putting you above them. I traveled to Australia with you because I wanted to be there, Ron, the one who supposedly knows us better than anyone else attempted to kill me when he saw our forms kissing passionately as he knew... Everyone knew about us, Mione, except from us. I love you, yes; I have been in love with you for the last three years. You were with Ron when I saw the light. I broke up with Ginny and I needed to take some solace in physical pleasure and nothing more. All those girlfriends were just an escape, like all my relationships had been anyway. Cho from the Tri-wizard, Ginny from Voldemort and the danger. And all those nameless chicks were an escape from your ghost in my heart. Because your image, your sense, your very own presence has been haunting me for the last years Mione.' Harry said and Hermione kept her eyes in his.

She couldn't believe she heard all this from his lips, she couldn't believe they lost three years just because they were too scared to reveal themselves to each other. 'I was with Ron, first out of some kind of obligation since he had been crushed with me for so long with not a change from me and then because I had none else to be with. I just tried to hold onto him.' Hermione whispered as new tears formed in her eyes. 'He knew it, he knew it because when I stabbed the Cup of Hufflepuff he saw Riddle's soul telling you'd never love me like I do, he was there but he accepted I would always be yours, that's why he never wanted us too close.' Hermione murmured and even if it was hard for Harry to take in the new information he hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her wet head.

'Ssshh, it's ok Mione, we're fine now.' Harry whispered and Hermione nodded and looked up at him. He smiled at her as he realized the only warm place of his body was the piece of his flesh touching Hermione's body. She moved her head slightly upward as he leaned and their lips met once more. This time their kiss was sweet and tender. After a few moments they broke it and looked at each other; ghosts of smiles on their faces.

'Take me away from here.' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded and stood up, taking her with him. He looked at his parents' grave for a last time with a mental promise to return soon and hugged Hermione tightly, with a crack he took both away.

The next moment both of them apparated back in Harry's bedroom in Grimmauld, they were both soaked to the bone, they didn't care as they started kissing again, caressing each other even above their mudded and wet clothes. Harry moved first and ripped open Hermione's shirt which till then was chugged to her body, outlining every curve of hers. Harry took off her shirt completely and let it fall close to them, he kept kissing her as he traveled down her jaw and collarbone to her breasts. With a small move of his fingers, Hermione's bra fell on the ground as well and his mouth was free to lavish her cold flesh.

Hermione moaned as Harry's mouth kept on playing with her, she stopped him momentary so she could take off his blouse and throw it away, it landed somewhere on the floor with a thumbing sound. Hermione's hands and eyes traveled on Harry's back's muscles and cried out as he kept playing with her breasts and bit on her body, making sure a bruise will be there in the morning. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled Harry close to her and then close to the bed. She landed first on the mattress and Harry moved on top of her.

He smiled at her as he took his wand from his trousers and pointed to both of them, in a second all their clothes were gone, Hermione shivered against him as their fleshes touched each other. Harry started caressing her body so he could warm her and satisfy his hanger for her. He started kissing her as his hands traveled south and she parted her legs for him to touch her.

'Harry…' Hermione moaned as she felt his hand on the most intimate part of hers. This time, she knew, it would be slow and gentle, it would be a proper lovemaking between the two. Now it was an encounter of their souls and not their bodies as much. Harry started playing with her right breast with his lips as one of his hands was south and the other on her left breast. Hermione closed her eyes and let her arms envelope the man her heart arched for.

Harry grinned at every small, precious moan and whimper of Hermione's. He loved listening to her sounds, it was like music in his ears, music he would never get tired of listening to. When he entered two fingers inside Hermione's body she ached her body and he knew she was really close to her peak. He took his fingers out of her and traveled his hand up her body. He positioned his self between her legs and started kissing her shoulder and neck as he felt his member getting close to her centre.

Hermione whimpered as she felt his erection touching her. She closed her eye momentary in the pleasure of his kisses but she opened them again and took his face in her hands so he would look at her. When he did, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and nodded to him. Harry captured her lips and pushed inside her welcoming body, they both moaned in each other's mouths in pleasure as Harry started thrusting slowly, enjoying Hermione's sight, sense and feel beneath him.

Hermione gripped Harry's shoulders as she felt her body trebling in pleasure in each thrust. Harry gripped her hip and kept her still so he could keep up a bit faster and that sent new chills in her body as her breasts rubbed against him more.

'Harry!...' Hermione moaned and broke the kiss as Harry kept his pace, they locked their gazes and both could see each other's souls, they could even feel the love they had for each other. Harry leaned and captured Hermione's lips and breath in another kiss as he started thrusting more forcefully inside her body. The hand on her hip traveled between their bodies and started caressing Hermione, making her gasp against his lips and moan.

After a few more powerful thrusts they both ended their kiss with moans as they both hit their peaks at the same time. Harry's hips jerked without control and Hermione kept moaning his name as her orgasm made chills explode and tingle around her body. After those wonderful moments, Harry collapsed against Hermione and fought to catch his breath. He felt Hermione caressing his messy and wet from sweat and water hair.

Hermione stared at the ceiling as she enjoyed the aftermath of her orgasm, she had so different feelings from those she had the first time she ended up staring on the same ceiling with Harry spent and collapsed on her body almost two days ago. She kept caressing his head and moved with him when he rolled over and took her with him.

The couple stood in silence, both thinking how it would be if they could just escape the life they had and run away from everyone.

'Hermione?...' Harry asked as he looked down at her, she looked up at him, knowing what he wanted to say.

'Harry, my parents, I can't leave them again.' Hermione said seriously.

'Distances is not an issue when you're magical, Mione, think about it, just the two of us.' Harry said and Hermione sighed.

'What about our jobs?' Hermione asked in an attempt to make him think logically.

'Come on, a former savor of the world and his wife will always be acceptable as Aurors in any country.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him surprised at the reference of her as his wife. Harry just winked at her and she put her head back on his chest, trying to find his heartbeat thudding under hear ear.

'We have friends, Harry,' Hermione said and Harry started caressing her back.

'Who Hermione? The Weasleys? You think they will want to see us after what happened? Ron? You want to see him again? Because I don't, I can't see the man who had you and didn't respect you, the man who betrayed me back then and can't get over my fucking break up with his sister. The rest; we can just come and visit them, if they still want us to.' Harry said and felt Hermione sighing.

'What about Teddy? And Andromeda?' Hermione asked and this time Harry sighed.

'I've promised to Andromeda that if ever something happened to her, I will take care of Teddy, we can go and visit them every week, like we do now, like we can still do with yours and my parents.' Harry said. 'Besides, except your parents, Hagrid, Teddy and Andromeda, give me a reason for us to stay here,' Harry said and Hermione looked up at him, desperately trying to find something, someone, she found none. She laid back on Harry's body.

'We have to find some place close to England, what about Scotland? Or the Netherlands? Or Ireland? Somewhere close to London please.' Hermione said and Harry's face lit up with a bright smile.

'Anything you want,' Harry said.

'And we have to talk to my parents.'

'We will.'

'And inform the Ministry about our transposition and move.'

'We will.'

'We also have to inform Andromeda so she can find us.'

'Hermione?' Harry asked amused, she looked at him.

'Yes?' she asked with a small smile on her face, knowing she had lost it a bit with her monologue.

'We'll do anything needed for our move, we will handle it.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and moved upward so they could kiss each other again. As the kiss ended Harry caressed Hermione's cheek and kissed the top of her nose, making her giggle.

'Everything will be fine.' Harry finally said and Hermione nodded and kissed him again, trusting him with her life.

* * *

Soooooo? what u think of Hermione using a potion on Harry? I think she would do such a thing in her panic to gain some more time. What about Harry searching for her? what about Hermione's little scene in the playground? and what about the couple's scene in the graveyard, I think it was the perfect place for those two to open their hearts to each other.

I hope the smut was good, it was one of the most graphic scenes i've made so far.

What about their decision to leave everything behind them and run away?? I think it would be something that they indeed would do if things had turned like that with Ron and Ginny...

waiting for your reviews loves

as long as i have reviews i will upload the epilogue :D

Christina


	4. Chapter 4

_OOOK loves, this is the epilogue of my little story, it's short as it was planned o be... Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm really happy u liked it so much. I'm planning three different harmonian stories so you will soon have news from me :)_

_thanks for the support in this story_

_Enjoy..._

Chapter 4 Epilogue – A New Life

The village was quiet, it was almost ten in the morning but Godric's Hollow seemed always calm and quiet. A couple with a toddler by the man's hand and a baby in the woman's hug moved close to the graveyard. The snow had stopped falling a few hours back and now everything was covered in fresh snow, small Christmas lights were lighting and distinguished themselves from the windows of the semi-detached houses, filling the family's view with colors and the sweet happiness for the rest of the day…

'James, come on, Buddy, we don't have much time,' Harry said as he pushed the gates of the graveyard and entered the place with his three years old son by his hand and his wife and their few months old daughter right next to him.

The family started in the snow for the usual path they moved in every once in a few days and approached the two tombs. The flowers they had left the previous week were still there trapped in the snow that surrounded the two tombs. Harry hugged Hermione and she turned and kissed her husband's cheek, she handed him their little baby girl wrapped in her pink blankets and Hermione took her wand out of its case, she made a circling movement and a new, fresh bouquet of roses showed up from the wand's tip. Little James took the roses and placed them in front of his grandparents' tombs as Hermione disappeared the old bouquet with a wave of her hand. Harry remained silent and looked at his family with a smile in his face.

It was a tradition by now, after seven years of leaving England, Harry and Hermione always visited the Grangers, some friends and right before they could return home, the Potters, a day like this, a Christmas morning the family not coming for their traditional visit was simply out of the question. Once in every week, the family visited England so they wouldn't lose the people they loved, people like Hermione's parents, Andromeda, Teddy and Hagrid. This time; they had decided to visit the graveyard first and then the rest.

Hermione smiled at her son as he placed the roses close to Lilly's tomb. The toddler kissed his palm above his woolen glove and placed it flat on his grandmother's snow-covered tomb. He repeated that gesture of love on James' tomb and then moved close to his father.

'Papa!' James said and raised his arms so his dad could hug him. Hermione smiled at her husband as he gave her their sleeping daughter in her hands so he could scoop their son in his hug.

Harry bowed his body and with his wand conjured a small orchid; he kissed its petals lightly and placed it in front of his parents' tombs. 'I miss you,' Harry whispered, his parents weren't the only people he missed, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and so many more who died for him, but Harry missed some alive people as well.

He hadn't seen the Weasleys for years but he knew about Mr. Weasley dying three years after their move, Ginny being married to Dean Thomas and Ron being with Luna Lovegood but having affairs with Lavender Brown periodically, bad habits die hard. He sighed at the sight of the line _The Last Enemy shall be destroyed is Death _and trailed his fingers to clean the phrase from the snow before he straiten his body with his son in his hug. James squealed in happiness as his father placed him on his shoulders. Harry turned and looked at Hermione's hands as his little daughter woke up and started whimpering.

'Lilly!' James exclaimed as he saw his sister waking up. Hermione started rocking her little baby and smiled at Harry and James.

'I think it's time for this little princess to go somewhere warmer than here, nana Jane and grandpa Alex's house sounds great, since nana will have cook chocolate cake…' Harry said and James squealed and clapped his hands in delight. Hermione nodded and kissed her baby's head as she grinned amused at her son's happiness.

'Come on, sweetheart,' Harry whispered to his wife as he helped her with her scarf since her hands were busy holding Lilly. Hermione smiled her thanks and pecked Harry's lips, making James squeal and clap for his parents' kiss.

'I think Lilly already misses her cot,' Hermione said and Harry nodded, he cast a banding charm on his son so he won't fall from his shoulder and with one arm he hugged Hermione by her shoulders.

Hermione smiled and leaned closer to Harry as she re-positioned Lilly in her hug and freed one of her arms so she can hug Harry by his waist, the family turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back towards the church and the out-of-sight kissing gate.

* * *

_I didn't want to write details about where they eventually moved to or how hard it was, I don't think it matters anyway, the only that matters is that they love each each so I didn't want to waste your time on rambling about their move and stuff. :) Their love was the subject of this story... :)_

_Sooo what u think? what u think of the scene in the graveyard, I think it was the perfect place for the family to find Harmony, the same place Harry was with Hermione for the first time and the same place they revealed their feelings to each other :)_

_what u think of little James and Lilly? I think they're So sweet children, espcially little James with his little kisses on his grandparents' graves... _

_I'm sorry if I made you sigh with the Christmas theme of the chap... I miss Christimas too :)_

_Please review :)_

_Feedback is Love_

_Christina_


End file.
